


Kiss Seven

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing





	

**Author's Note:**

> (aranea x gladio)

They worked tough jobs, lived rough and fast lives. Gladiolus was a detective at IPD; Aranea was a Chief WO in the military. They didn’t _get_ to live domestically; it’s always quick meals, paperwork and/or getting shot at. But they’d still do their  _thing_ : greeting each other with simple pecks on the forehead or cheek, without ever looking away from their work.

“Hey,” Gladio leaned down to kiss the corner of her mouth.

She turned her head at the last minute, their lips meeting.

“Hey, yourself,” she smiled back as he grinned.

And it’s _always_ a great thing to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Seven of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Seventh of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
